The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus configured to perform desired processing by using body operation means provided on a system body or remote operation means for remotely operating the system body, and more particularly to a technique for effecting minimum power supply in a specific use of the system by detecting the operation of the remote operation means in a battery powered condition and then automatically changing the set state of the system body to a power saving set state or to a power control mode where a power saving effect is further enhanced.
In portable computer equipment or terminal equipment as an information processing apparatus, body operation means (operation buttons or switches) provided on a system body of the system or remote operation means (remote controller) for remotely operating the system body is used to allow a desired operational input or selection by the user. In such a configuration, the operation or control condition of each device in the system body can be changed by a predetermined operation by the user, so as to obtain a sufficient power saving effect in the battery powered condition. For example, it is known that the power consumption of each device is controlled stepwise according to the number of operations by the user (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-246600).
It is known that a dedicated button or switch to be explicitly operated by the user is provided as to setting or changing of a power saving function. Further, it is known that a key (soft key) or the like on a display screen is operated by the user with a pointing device or a touch panel, for example, thereby validating a power saving set state.
As another configuration, it is known that such a function of power saving setting or changing is assigned to any existing operation button to thereby eliminate the need for any dedicated button. For example, in the case that an operational error prevention switch is so provided as to serve also as a switch for changing the set state to a power saving set state, a plurality of functions can be collectively assigned to one switch, thereby contributing to a reduction in number of switches.
In many types of power saving mechanisms for an information processing apparatus, information stored in volatile storing means (memory) is maintained by any method and the supply of power to all the other devices is cut off to provide a standby state, thereby suppressing the power consumption.